


Through the Eyes of Those Produced

by fusewithme



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusewithme/pseuds/fusewithme
Summary: Set before the cafe scene right after Sun and Blake's first meeting. This was written for the Like Morning Follows Night Zine.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 5





	Through the Eyes of Those Produced

Sun trailed behind Blake, wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into. It seemed a rather standard interaction. See cute Faunas hiding that she's Faunas, catch her taking off her ribbon, and then talk to her. Except, the last step was a lot harder than it seemed. For, said cute Faunas was not talking to him. Sure, she nodded and responded to what he said, but nothing of substance. He’s been walking with this girl for two days and he knows nothing more about her than when he ran by her on the pier. It would be impressive if he weren’t so dejected.

He honestly didn’t know what to do, but when in doubt fill the awkward silence. Was it even awkward to her? Did she feel anything? He had the feeling she was probably feeling way too much right now. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that someone dramatically ripping off a bow that hid their ears in the middle of the night meant they were going through some shit. He knew it was best to leave her to sort through whatever it was. She would talk eventually.

For now, he would just do his best to try and make her comfortable enough to talk to him. 

Easier said than done. 

Sun ran up to catch up with Blake, looping his arm around hers and dragging her into a shop. He felt her stiffen up and try and rip away from him, but he was strong enough that he could hold drag her behind him until she dropped her fight instincts. 

Note to self: If you’d like to keep your head, don’t scare her like that again. 

It was probably a good sign that she did calm down because if she was truly uncomfortable with him, he doubted that she would continue to allow him to touch her.

The shop that Sun lead her into was a rather simple looking shop with a few dolls in the window. He’d always been rather fascinated with dolls–not that he ever told anyone. Dolls manage to capture the essence of a person. They are captured in a moment, still and lifeless, yet they give the impression that at any time they could stand up and walk away. Dolls hold something of humanity that people seem to be missing.

“Do you like dolls?” Sun asked Blake, as they began to walk around the shop.

“They creep me out…” Blake said softly, eyeing everything in the shop. 

Sun smiled, celebrating a little that he actually managed to get some personal information out of her. It wasn’t much, but such a little morsel was enough to keep him going after so much nothing.

He pulled her to a shelf of Faunus dolls, looking up at them fondly. “Well, even if you don’t like them, you can still appreciate the craftsmanship of them.” He picked a doll off the shelf. It had shiny white hair, cat ears, and a long tail that was coiled around the right leg of the doll.

Sun held the doll up to Blake and held a very serious face. “What do you think?” he asked.

Blake took the doll from his hand and inspected it gently, running her hand down the hair and playing with the dress. “Still creepy.”

Sun chuckled at that. Blake hadn’t put the doll down. So she must see something in it. It’s truly a beautiful doll. At least in his opinion. “I think the only reason people find dolls creepy is because they possess something that we can’t quite place. Something only meant for people. Something that isn’t supposed to be in non-living things,” Blake was looking at him intensely and he shook his head and sighed, “or maybe these are just the ramblings of a stowaway. Who knows…” 

They stood there in silence for a while, looking at the doll. It stared back blankly, face stuck in a permanent smile, looking past them–at them, intensely. 

Blake uncurled the tail from the leg of the doll, posing it to stand straight up instead. She stared at it as if contemplating something before briskly turning around and walking to the cashier.

Sun stayed where he was, watching. He wasn’t about to interrupt what was going on. If he knew anything it’s if a girl is doing something you don’t understand, you sure as hell don’t interfere. 

Blake came back with the doll–paid for and wrapped up safely in a bag. The handle of the bag had a yellow silk ribbon wrapped around it. Cute. She blew past him and exited the store. 

Sun followed out, significantly less confused. “Did you like what you saw?” he teased, walking up to her side and hooking his arm with hers. 

Blake jerked away pulled her arm away. “Maybe your ramblings made some sense.”

Sun beamed at her, unfazed at the rejection. He grabbed the end of the bow and pulled it off the bag, bringing it up to wave it in Blake’s face. “Well, there you are sunshine. Now that you know of my high intellect and philosophical learnings: will you stop ignoring me?” he asked hopefully. 

Blake didn’t say anything, she just sighed and continued walking.

Sun fell into step behind her. He twirled the ribbon around his fingers. He didn’t know what she was going through. He didn’t know how to make her comfortable enough to talk to him. There were a lot of things he didn’t know. Nothing new. She obviously found something in that doll. Maybe something she was missing from herself. Maybe something someone else was missing. Or maybe he was just crazy. Who knew.

“Hey! Do you want to get something to eat?”

“Faunas don’t eat.”

“Oh? Is that a joke I hear? A joke? From little miss ‘I don’t know how to speak’ over here?”

“I don’t know know what you’re talking about.” Blake dismissed, walking into a cafe. 

Sun snickered and followed her inside.

Maybe they were getting somewhere.


End file.
